


Weren't

by Zari_x_Charlie (SuperSanversShipper)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie-centric, Episode: s04e06 Tender is the Nate, F/F, its about identity crisis again, lots and lots of comparison between Zari and Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSanversShipper/pseuds/Zari_x_Charlie
Summary: She scowled as she marched down the Parisian streets. As much as she hated that stupid ship, Paris wasn’t much better. Still, she’d rather be out in the city than in the Waverider with Zari’s judging and the ghost of this Amaya Ji-whatever.





	Weren't

**Author's Note:**

> so, guess who finally wrote something??? this isn't one of my requests, but AHHH THAT LAST EPISODE?????? sorry this is so short...

She scowled as she marched down the Parisian streets. As much as she hated that stupid ship, Paris wasn’t much better. Still, she’d rather be out in the city than in the Waverider with Zari’s judging and the ghost of this Amaya Ji-whatever.

Charlie tugged her coat closer to herself. It wasn’t useful, really. She didn’t actually get cold, but jackets, in general, were familiar, whether she was in London or bloody Paris.

Zari, more than anyone else, seemed to be bitter about her taking this _Amaya_ ’s form. But that didn’t mean Charlie didn’t notice how Zari’s gaze tended to wander below her eyes, how it seemed to soften for a moment before she seemed to remember that Charlie wasn’t Amaya and Zari’s walls rebuilt themselves.

Charlie wasn’t a fool. She knew that there had been something between her doppelganger and Zari. It was evident in how aggressively Zari tended to snipe at her. It was evident in how Zari seemed to gravitate towards her, before correcting herself and walking to the other side of the room. It was evident, today, in how bitterly Zari had glared at the floor when she had insulted Amaya after trying to imitate her.

But that just made this _Nate_ character all the more confusing. He had walked into the room and grabbed her like it was something he had done a thousand times, and when he had figured out the situation he had the same devastated look in his eyes that Zari sometimes did. 

So, maybe it wasn’t something between Zari and Amaya. Maybe it was something between Nate and Amaya. Or maybe it was neither or both or something else entirely. It didn’t matter. At the end of the day, she was _Charlie_ , not Amaya. And there was _nothing_ between her and Nate.

“ _Zari_ ,” she thought to herself as she ran into Nate, “ _is an entirely different matter._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on my tumblr: @zarixcharlie


End file.
